


I'll make my own reunion.

by Whitewinterstar



Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Fluff, Gonna go find bae, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Inukashi ships them, M/M, Nezushi - Freeform, Shion is kinda pissed, Shion makes his own reunion happen, relentless teasing, reunion will come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5575624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitewinterstar/pseuds/Whitewinterstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shion, quite honestly, has had enough.  One week from now would mark exactly two years since the wall fell, since Safu had died, since the lives of everyone in and around No. 6 had changed for good.  Two years since Nezumi left the city…and Shion.  Yeah, no more of that.  Shion is tired of waiting around for reunion to come, so with the help of Inukashi he's going to go out there and find Nezumi himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll make my own reunion.

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of have no idea what I'm doing. I wrote a base plot for this a while ago and vomited the majority of the first chapter into a word document last night. Not quite sure why, but here it is I guess?

Shion, quite honestly, has had enough.  One week from now would mark exactly two years since the wall fell, since Safu had died, since the lives of everyone in and around No. 6 had changed for good.

Two years since Nezumi left the city…and Shion.

Shion really wasn’t bothered by it in the beginning.  Sure, it had hurt to say goodbye after being so close to him for so long, and after all the hell they’d gone through in the correctional facility.  It had been even harder to let Nezumi go after he’d gone and kissed Shion like that.  But it hadn’t been a goodbye—a vow, Nezumi had said.  Reunion will come.  So naturally Shion assumed that the man who had quickly become one of the most important people in his life would return after a while.  A few months, maybe.  He wouldn’t be gone too long.

Weeks had passed and Shion had missed him, but he hadn’t worried.  Weeks turned into months and he began to feel a little more upset, but still Shion couldn’t find it in his heart to be angry at Nezumi.  He’d gone through so much because of No. 6 and had given up so much of his time and freedom to see it brought down.  So Shion tried his best to understand that Nezumi needed freedom and space.  He’d always been solitary, after all.  But when the time Shion had waited began to overtake the time they’d had together that one winter he really started to feel hurt.  At the year mark he’d broken down crying, and six months later he began to feel angry.  He admitted to himself that he was jealous.

_I know I’m just…me, and to expect him to come back for me alone is asking a lot.  He didn’t really have any good memories tying him to this place, I don’t think.  But in that time we spent together…he really seemed to care about me.  I’m fairly sure nobody noticed that_ I _noticed, but he seemed to act differently around me._ Shion had sat up late on more than one occasion thinking thoughts like these.  Then he’d realize the sun was rising and curse himself for not getting enough sleep.  Still, no matter what he did the thoughts were there.  _I know he cares about me one way or another.  So even if he can’t come back why can’t he send me a letter or a note of some kind?  Anything!  I don’t even know for sure that he’s alive!_

And that was the scariest thing of all.  Sure, waiting for Nezumi to come back was terrible.  The fact that Shion might never see him again had spawned more than one nightmare.  The other reason Shion might never see him again he didn’t even want to think was possible.

He tried to distract himself any way he could.  His job kept him quite busy, which was usually enough.  Everything had been quite chaotic in the first couple months after the wall fell.  Shion hardly had any time to thing with all the work that needed to be done.  He was on the reconstruction planning team and head of public relations for the interim government that had been set up.  Since he had grown up in the city but lived outside its walls he understood arguments from both sides.  Shion prided himself on being so personable.  He knew people liked him, even if they usually took him for being far more innocent and idealistic than he actually was.  That led to people trying to take advantage of him from time to time, but Shion always caught on before anything really bad happened.

Between settling debates between people and trying to give his input on what repairs he thought were appropriate, Shion had been more than able to keep his mind off the lack of Nezumi’s presence in the first few months.  But as things settled down Shion started to feel lonely.  He longed for his friend’s grouchy presence and missed hearing random bits of classical literature being mockingly recited.  Shion read the old stories a lot, actually.  It helped him feel closer to Nezumi when he was particularly stressed or down.  Being with his friends helped too.

Shion’s social circle was still very small.  Once they’d been reunited he had moved back in with his mom.  She still worked in her bakery, but had moved to a larger location and even had a couple people working under her now.  They were nice enough people.  Rikiga had tried to get together with her, but it hadn’t worked out.  Shion wasn’t quite sure what he did for a living now but they did still talk occasionally.  He probably spent time with Inukashi most regularly when he was free.  Though he would never admit it, Shion knew a lot of the visits were so that Inukashi could see the child Shion had rescued during the raid.  (Shion was still quite embarrassed that the kid had been named after him.  Most of the time he called the little boy Aster instead.  And it had eventually stuck so that pretty much everyone but Inukashi called the toddler that.)  The dog keeper had stayed in their hotel for a while after the walls fell, but as things changed and people moved around so had he.  It had taken a while to get everything sorted, but now Inukashi was the head of a shelter/adoption center for abandoned dogs.  He reconnected with a few old friends from school, but he wasn’t particularly close to any of them.

Dating was something that had never really come up.  He’d been approached by more than a few girls and a couple of guys but couldn’t really find a romantic interest in any of them.  And if people hadn’t sought him out then he would’ve had no romantic life whatsoever.  He didn’t really have a particular reason why.  It just didn’t feel right being with anyone in that way.

He hadn’t thought there was any particular reason for it until one day about a month and a half ago that he’d been hanging out with Inukashi.

“So, exactly how long are you planning on doing this?”  Inukashi had asked out of the blue.  They were roaming the city with a bunch of the dogs.  Inukashi had said they’d needed the exercise.

“Doing what?”  Shion asked absentmindedly.

Inukashi raised an eyebrow.  “Pining after him.”

“ _What?_ ”

“You heard me.  You still think about that asshole all the time.”

“You mean Nezumi?”  Shion asked incredulously.  As a rule, people who had known Nezumi didn’t talk about him much when Shion was around.  _They don’t have to do that.  It’s not like I’m gonna start crying or something._   “I do _not_!”

“Yeah, you do.  Do I need to remind you about how much of a mess you were on the first anniversary of the fall?  Or the _countless_ annoying stories you tell people about him?  Seriously, it pisses me off sometimes.”

Shion sighed and shrugged.  He had broken down quite embarrassingly when Nezumi’s absence hit the year mark and he’d been forced to accept the reality that maybe reunion wouldn’t come.  “I don’t talk about him that much!”  Shion really didn’t think he did.  And apart from that embarrassing incident a year ago he hadn’t cried over being left behind…at least not in public.

Inukashi laughed at his denial.  “You’re hopeless, Shion.”

“Okay, okay.  Maybe I do still think about him…more than I should.  But he’s gone!  I haven’t the faintest idea where he went after he left.  It’s not like I could go running after him.”

“Who says you can’t?”  Inukashi asked, suddenly dropping their teasing tone.  “Listen, I know how you feel about him.  Everyone does.”

It wasn’t like Shion hadn’t thought about this before.  “It’s impossible.  I can’t just leave everyone behind and go off on my own.  I wouldn’t even know where to start looking!”

“Look, if there’s anyone I know who can make the impossible happen, it would have to be you.  And don’t give me that crap about needing to stay here because of all your work.  Besides, who said you would be alone?  As much as I hate Nezumi I wouldn’t mind going out and dragging his ass back here.”

That conversation had been a turning point for him.  He’d thought over Inukashi’s proposal for a day or two and had even brought it up to his mother.  She’d looked him right in the eyes when he finished, and told him to do what made him happy.

“You’ve put so much time and effort into making things better for everyone else.  Isn’t it time for you to have your own happiness?”  She said.  Then she’d told him to be careful and not make any rash decisions.  _It feels like she’s already decided that I’m going away._

Well, that had been it.  He’d gone to Inukashi the next morning and the two of them had started planning.  It took a while, but after a few weeks of searching through any kind of news they could find from the other cities, they finally had a destination.  According to one tiny article they found online, in No. 4 there was a mysterious and talented new performer at one of their small theatres who was famous for his bad temper.  It wasn’t much, but it was a possibility.

No more waiting for reunion to come.  Shion was going to go out there and make the reunion happen himself, then demand to know what the hell Nezumi had been doing. 

Shion was going to go out there and find him.  And if he had his way, Nezumi wouldn’t be leaving him again.


End file.
